Young at Heart
by hickchick
Summary: Lex feels like a kid again.


Title: Young at Heart.

Rating: PG

Summary: Lex gets zapped by a meteor freak and is reduced to a nine-year-old. He's in his regular body but has the mind of a nine-year old. Confused yet? Well just read it and you can figure it out as you go.

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.

AN: This fic was inspired by the movie "13 Going on 30". Mind you, I haven't actually seen the movie yet but I intend to. I've seen the previews so I know pretty much what the movie is about.

Thank you to Manda for my wonderful and quick beta! You rock!

This is for PMD!

Please review!

Lex had decided to pay a visit to the caves in order to see what his father had been up to lately. Lionel had been so intent on keeping it a secret so Lex knew it must have been good. Lex wasn't even that surprised when he found Clark rummaging around the cave. Clark had become quite the cave dweller ever since this very place had been uncovered.

"Clark, what are you doing down here?" questioned Lex as he ambled into the cave like he owned the place.

Clark stared at him with that dumb-founded farm boy look he was so famous for. "Lex? Hi. I was just….

"Wait, let me guess, you were doing research for a paper."

"Well actually yeah." Replied Clark.

"I bet." Commented Lex.

"You know, you sure do have-" Lex was interrupted by a noise coming from the entrance of the cave.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lex.

"I don't know." Lex and Clark ran to the mouth of the cave toward the noise. They found a young boy about Clark's age standing there.

"What do you want?" questioned Lex as he walked over to the boy.

"Lex, be careful" warned Clark as he followed Lex.

"Hey, wait I minute, I know you." Said Clark as he got closer to the boy. "You're in my English class. Your name is Timothy right?"

"Do you remember where you were when it happened?" asked the boy.

"Excuse me?" Lex had a confused expression on his face.

"During the meteor shower." The boy said as his gaze squared on Lex.

Lex didn't answer, he only returned the boys gaze.

"I was in a car with my parents and a meteor rock crashed into us. My parents died on impact but amazingly I survived. And it left me with a unique ability."

"Just be cool man, and we'll get you some help." Said Clark.

"I don't want your help Clark! I want everyone to remember like I have to! I want everyone to relive the day of the meteor shower over and over."

"Come on Clark, let's get out of here." Lex cut in. "This guy is insane" Lex had a smug look on his face as he glanced at the boy. He started to walk away when the boy raised his hand and sort of zapped Lex. Before he knew it, Lex was lying on his back on the ground and Clark was rushing toward him. The boy was no where to be found.

"Lex? You okay? Talk to me." Clark was lightly shaking him.

"Hey Clark, lemme alone! I'm fine! Quit touching me or I'm telling!" yelled Lex as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Lex?" question Clark "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Dude, I said I was okay!" Lex jumped to his feet. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry!"

"Uh sure Lex." Clark looked at Lex with a very confused expression on his face. He had no idea what that meteor freak had just done to Lex, but he knew Lex wasn't acting like himself. He was really starting to get worried.

"Cool! I'll drive!" yelled Lex as he ran toward his Porsche.

"Lex, I think you'd better Lex me drive!" Clark ran after Lex. He'd seen him drive when he was normal he wasn't about to take his chance letting Lex get on the road when he's possibly infected by something.

After much struggling and many arguments Clark finally managed to get Lex to the mansion. Clark was doing all he could not to start freaking out. He'd never seen his best friend so unglued before. It's almost as if he were on drugs. Clark was wracking his brain to try to figure out what that meteor freak did to him.

"Lex, will you stop sliding down the banister and come here for a second?"

"But Clark, I'm having so much fun!" whined Lex.

"Now Lex!" persisted Clark.

"Just one more time Clark!"

"No now! Don't make me come get you." Clark reluctantly grabbed Lex by the arm before he had a chance to run up the stairs again.

"Awww man! You're no fun!" complained Lex as Clark dragged him down the hall to his office.

Lex quickly ran behind his desk and plopped down in his chair. "My daddy always says that a man is measured by the size of his desk." Quoted Lex. "My dad has a very big desk."

"Really?" questioned Clark "I had no idea."

Lex barely heard him as he started spinning circles in his desk chair.

"Lex, will you please stop that?" Clark practically yelled. Lex was really trying his patience. He knew that if he didn't Lex back to normal he was going to explode.

"Lex, do you know your full name?"

"Duh! Alexander Joseph Luthor"

"Okay, and do you know how old you are?"

"I'm 23! Clark why are you asking me all these stupid questions?!" inquired Lex

"Because I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"I never get sick, you know that Clark"

"Yeah, I know."

Clark was about to ask Lex another question when Lex jumped out of his chair. "Where are you going Lex?"

"I have to go pee!" said Lex as he raced out of the room.

"Have fun" yelled Clark. He placed his head his hands and groaned. He had to figure out something. He felt like he was dealing with a young child. There is no way Lex is going to be able to stay like this for the rest of his life. But who could he call to help out? There is only one person who came to mind when it came to getting to the bottom of all mysteries behind meteor rocks.

"Chloe!" greeted Clark as the blonde walked through the door. "Thanks for coming"

"Sure, no problem. I came as soon as I could. What's wrong? You made it sound like an emergency over the phone."

"Something's wrong with Lex." Sighed Clark.

"What happened" questioned Chloe with a concerned look. Just as Clark was about to answer Lex jumped out from behind his desk.

"Clark? Why didn't you come find me? I was behind the desk the whole time." Lex ran over to Clark and Chloe. Lex stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chloe.

"Hi Lex" said Chloe, a little confused about what was going on.

"Uh, hhhh- hi Chloe." Lex stuttered as his gaze was locked on his shoes. "Clark and me were playing hide and go seek." Lex started fidgeting with his untucked shirt.

Chloe threw Clark a questioning glance.

"Lex why don't you go hide again."

"Okay! You'll never find me this time!" commented Lex as he ran off.

"Okay, What the hell was that?" questioned Chloe.

"I have no clue! He's been acting strangely even since we left the caves." Clark quickly filled Chloe in on the events that had transpired at the caves earlier that day.

"I just want to help him Chloe."

"I know Clark. And I always knew there was something up with that Timothy character. I've been looking for a reason to put him on the wall of weird."

"Well if we don't get this figured out we might be adding Lex to the wall of weird."

"It's okay Clark, we'll figure this out." Chloe walked over to Lex's desk and flipped open his computer. "I'll get on the Internet and see what I can figure out about Timothy. In the mean time one of us should had over to his aunt and uncle's house and see what we can come up with."

"Great I'll do that!" Clark jumped at the chance to get away from Lex.

"But wait Clark, are you sure you should leave me alone with Lex?"

"Chloe I really don't think he's dangerous. He's just acting like a big kid or something."

"So you want me to stay here and play baby-sitter?" questioned Chloe with a disbelieving look.

"Just stay with him for a few minutes and I'll be right back."

"Okay fine! But don't stay gone too long." Chloe reluctantly agreed. "Oh, and before you go, you have to help me find him."

Clark looked around the room. "He's in the closet." Said Clark.

"Awww man! How do you do that?" questioned Lex as he emerged from the closet across the room. "I don't like playing with you Clark, you cheat. It's like you have X-ray vision or something."

"Don't be ridiculous Lex." Clark quickly changed the subject. "I have to run out of a bit but Chloe is going to stay with you okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool!"

"You two have fun" commented Clark as he walked out the door but not before Chloe shot him a nasty look.

"Wanna play hide and go seek?" asked Lex hopefully.

"No, I don't really like that game. Why don't we play something else."

Lex thought for a minute. "Okay" he slapped Chloe on the arm "TAG! You're it!" with that Lex ran full speed out of his office.

"No! Lex wait!" Chloe ran as fast as she could in her boots to keep up with him. She chased him up a flight of stairs and heard a door slam. She wasn't exactly sure which room he went into so she went around to random ones checking them all, with no avail.

"Lex?! Where are you?" Chloe finally yelled out, becoming very frustrated. "I give up Lex! Please come out!" Chloe was about to give up the search when she heard a noise in one of the rooms. She quickly made her way to the room and stalked inside. Chloe quickly discovered that the room she had just entered was the indoor swimming pool. It was a very large pool, fit for the size of a Luthor.

She slowly walked into the room not wanting to make her presence known just yet. All of the sudden someone jumped out of the shadows and grabbed her. That person then proceeded to throw her in the pool despite her struggle.

As Chloe surfaced above the water she heard Lex's voice call out "Ha ha! I got you!"

"You little!" 'Fine, two can play this game' Chloe thought to herself.

"Ow" Chloe cried out as she grabbed her ankle. "I hurt my ankle. Can you help me out of the pool." Begged Chloe.

"No way! You'll pull me in." retorted Lex.

"Please Lex, I think it might be broken." She pleaded with him.

He finally looked at her sympathetically and reached out his hand to help her out of the pool. As soon as Chloe took a hold of his hand she pulled as hard as she could. Lex fell face first into the pool. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as the angry Luthor surfaced spitting and sputtering. Chloe stopped laughing when she saw that evil look in his eyes. She was momentarily frightened that he was about to hurt her. But instead he lunged for her and tackled her and they both fell over into the water. They resurfaced and started choking on the water, as they both couldn't stop laughing. They proceeded to dunk and splash one another until they were both out of breath.

"I think we should get out and get dried off before Clark gets back." Insisted Chloe when she had caught her breath.

"Okay! I'll race you to the steps!" Lex rushed past her and ran up the pool steps and plopped down on the first one. Chloe walked over and sat down next to him.

"You know what, I actually had fun hanging out with you."

"Yeah, me too." Admitted Lex. "Chloe? Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure Lex."

"Okay, but you got to promise you won't tell anybody."

"I promise."

"Pinkie swear!" said Lex as he held up his pinkie Chloe giggled.

"Pinkie swear." Agreed Chloe as she connected her pinkie with his.

"Well I uh, I kind of like you." Said Lex as he avoided her gaze.

"Well I like you too Lex."

"No, not like that. I like you as in I want you to be my girl friend."

Chloe didn't quite know what to say. And she wasn't sure if this was the real Lex talking or the immature Lex that she had been hanging out with all day.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

"How long have you felt this way?" was all Chloe could think to say.

"A long time now. I like it when you come to see me in my office. I've always wanted to tell you but…I don't know."

"Oh Lex."

"I always wanted to tell Clark he was a stupid-head for being mean to you."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Chloe I have to tell you something." Lex whispered.

"What?" Chloe leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear. But instead he turned his head and placed a short, sweet kiss on her lips. Then he quickly jumped up and ran out the door.

Chloe wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the kiss. She knew that she liked it, but when Lex snapped out of this thing, would he still feel the same way about her. Would he remember anything that happened between them today? A small part of her hoped that he would.

Chloe found herself a towel then headed back to Lex's office where she hoped she would find Lex. Sure enough, there he was, sitting on the floor in front of a huge TV still sopping wet. She went over and draped a towel over his shoulders so he wouldn't catch cold. He was playing some sort of video game. She decided not to bother him since he was being quiet. She wasn't equipped to handle much more of rambunctious Lex.

It wasn't too long after that when Clark returned.

"Clark, Thank God you're back." Said Chloe as she walked over to him.

"Clark! What's up man?" questioned Lex as he ran over to Clark. "Want to come play Mortal Combat with me?"

"No, not right now, maybe later." Clark shifted his gaze to Chloe. "Lex has a video game?"

"Apparently" shrugged Chloe.

"Chloe? Why are you two all wet?" questioned Clark.

"Lex thought it would be a good idea if we went swimming." Said Chloe in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha yeah! That was fun." Said Lex. "Did you know that when Chloe gets all wet you can see her boobies through her shirt?" Lex blurted out.

Clark laughed nervously as Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and blushed furiously.

"Oh my God, Clark what is she doing here?" asked Chloe as she broke the awkward silence. She brushed passed him and walked over to Lana standing in the hall.

"I thought she could help us."

"No, I don't want too many people getting involved." Said Chloe.

"Come on Chloe, she's not going to hurt anything." Insisted Clark

"I just want to help" Lana piped up as she walked into the office.

"Get out!" Lex yelled at Lana.

"Lex, what are you doing?" questioned Clark.

"This is my office, and no girls are allowed!" said Lex.

"Chloe's in here." Lana pointed out.

"Chloe's not a girl! She's a woman!" Lex retorted.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she and Lex slapped high fives.

"You heard him, no girls allowed!" said Chloe jokingly.

"Come on Chloe, you're acting as immature as he is." Clark scoffed.

"Oh come on, lighten up big guy, it's all in good fun. You just need to cool off!" said Chloe.

"Yeah, let's go throw him in the pool!" exclaimed Lex. He fixed his gaze on Lana "Why are you still here?"

Clark looked at Lana sympathetically. "We're obviously not going to get any work done while you're here, could you please leave? I'll call you later and tell you everything that happened."

"whipped" muttered Chloe under her breath as Lex broke out in a fit of giggles.

Lana finally agreed and walked out of the office teary-eyed.

"You guys really need to grow up" muttered Clark as he turned back to Chloe and Lex.

"So what did you find out?" questioned Chloe, turning serious.

"I talked to Timothy's aunt and uncle. They said that as a result of the car crash he now has the ability to reduce people to the age they were at the time of the meteor shower, well in their mind anyway. So since Lex was nine at the time of the meteor show, he now has the mentality of a nine year old." Explained Clark.

"Great. What are we going to do? If Lionel finds him like this he's going to think Lex has gone crazy and try to admit him to the mental institution again."

"Luckily Timothy's aunt and uncle are scientist and they've developed an anti-serum to counteract the affects that Timothy has on their victims."

"If Timothy is such a menace to society why don't his aunt and uncle have him apprehended?" questioned Chloe.

"They said that couldn't bare to do that to their own flesh and blood. The only thing they could do was create something to reverse the affects."

"So do you have any of this anti-serum?"

"Yeah" said Clark as he pulled a long syringe from his jacket.

"No way man! You are not sticking me with that thing!" said Lex as he got up and ran out of the room.

"Aw crap, we lost him."

"Here" he handed the syringe to Chloe. "I'll go get him, just meet us in his bedroom."

Clark was finally able to drag the flailing Lex to his room where Chloe was waiting for them. It really wasn't much of a task for Clark but he had to look like he was struggling a little, plus he didn't want to hurt Lex.

Clark threw Lex down on the bed.

"Okay Chloe, I'll hold him down, just give it to him in the arm and make sure it gets in his veins."

Chloe hesitated. "I can't do it Clark."

"Why not."

"Every time I see I needle I think about that huge one you shoved into my chest."

"Chloe, you were unconscious when I did that."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell, I felt that thing for days."

"Fine, give it to me! I'll do it." Clark took the needle from her.

Clark tired to hold him down and give him the shot but he was moving around too much.

"Chloe, you're going to have to do something to distract him."

"What?"

"You could flash him." Joked Clark, which earned him a slap on the arm.

"Okay, I got it. Get ready" instructed Chloe.

She sat down on the bed next to Lex and gently placed her lips on his. He instantly froze.

"There, all done." Said Clark. Chloe pulled back from him as Lex looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Where am I?" questioned Lex.

"You're in your bedroom." Said Clark. "Do you remember what happened?"

Lex slowly sat up. "The last thing I remember is we were at the caves and there was this weird boy there. What happened? And why are you in my bedroom Chloe?"

"Chloe helped me distract you while I administered the anti-serum to counteract what Timothy did you."

"Huh?" questioned Lex.

"Don't worry about it Lex, we'll explain it later. Right now you should get some rest, you've had a long day."

"Okay, I will. And thanks for everything. I truly appreciate it."

"No problem." Replied Chloe as she and Clark got up to leave.

"Can I speak with you alone for a moment Chloe?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I feel like I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry if I behaved in an unpleasant manner."

"Well you definitely weren't yourself. But you didn't do any damage that can't be fixed."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"Get some rest."

"Okay"

As Chloe was about to get up and leave Lex said "Oh and Chloe, as far as I could tell from your wet shirt, your boobies looked very nice."

Chloe's face paled as she sat there in shock. "What? You remember?" Chloe choked out.

Lex winked at her. "And I meant what I said about having feelings for you." He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "So how bout it Chloe, will you be my girl friend?"

Chloe's only reply is to lean down and place a kiss on his lips. Chloe pulled back from the kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"Of course I will Lex" whispered Chloe as she and Lex drifted off to sleep after their exhausting day together.

The End


End file.
